This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to off-chip coherent accelerator such as sharing an accelerator among a plurality of processors through a plurality of coherent proxies.
Information Technology (IT) organizations may provide increased system performance as their workloads grow with demands for big data analysis, social media applications, continuous customer connectivity, and business-specific applications. Increases in processor performance alone may not be able to satisfy the workload demands, so system-level advances such as hybrid computing may play a role. Accordingly, acceleration engines and hybrid computing are potential strategies for system-level performance gain.